own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 41
left |semi2 = October 17, 2015 left |final = October 24, 2015 left |presenters = |exsupervisor = Nicky Velichkov |exproducer = Dimitris Ioannou |conductor = |director = |host = TVP |venue = Spodek Arena, Katowice, Poland |winner = TBD |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 43 (so far) |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = TBD |opening = "Naucz mnie" by Sarsa |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 41, often referred to as OESC #41, is the upcoming 41st edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Katowice, Poland, following the country's victory at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 40 edition with Sarsa performing "Naucz mnie". This will be the third time the county hosts the event, after holding the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 and the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 editions. The contest is scheduled to consist of two semi-finals and a final. As of 3 October 2015, forty-three countries have announced their provisional participation in the contest. Egypt, Lithuania, Malta, Northern Ireland and Slovenia will return in the competition. Location }}Poland (Polish: Polska ˈpɔlska), officially the Republic of Poland (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polska is a country in Central Europe, bordered by Germany to the west; the Czech Republic and Slovakia to the south; Ukraine and Belarus to the east; and the Baltic Sea, Kaliningrad Oblast (a Russian exclave) and Lithuania to the north. The total area of Poland is 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi), making it the 71st largest country in the world and the 9th largest in Europe. With a population of over 38.5 million people, Poland is the 34th most populous country in the world, the sixth most populous member of the European Union, and the most populous post-communist member of the European Union. Poland is a unitary state divided into 16 administrative subdivisions. This is the third time that Poland hosts the contest. The first time the country has hosted the contest was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 in Warsaw and the second time was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 in Kraków. On October 2 it was announced that Katowice(Polish: katɔˈvit͡sɛ; German: Kattowitz, Silesian: Katowicy, officially Miasto Katowice) will be the host of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41. The host city is located in the southwestern Poland and the center of the Silesian Metropolis, with a population of 304,362 as of 2013. Katowice is a center of science, culture, industry, business, trade, and transportation in Upper Silesia and southern Poland, and the main city in the Upper Silesian Industrial Region. Katowice lies within an urban zone, with a population of 2,746,460 according to Eurostat, and also part of the wider Silesian metropolitan area, with a population of 5,294,000 according to the European Spatial Planning Observation Network. Today, Katowice is a rapidly growing city and emerging metropolis. It is the 16th most economically powerful city by GDP in the European Union with an output amounting to $114.5 billion. Katowice has been the capital of the Silesian Voivodeship since its formation in 1999. Previously it was the capital of the Katowice Voivodeship, the autonomous Silesian Voivodeship in Poland, and the Province of Upper Silesia in Germany. 'Bidding Phase' TVP(Telewizja Polska) announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 41st contest: * The host city had to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena had to be able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre had to be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * TVP had to have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city had to be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 41st contest Venue Spodek will be the venue of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41. Spodek (meaning "saucer" in Polish) is a multipurpose arena complex in Katowice, Poland, opened in 1971 at ul. Korfantego 35 under the name Wojewódzka Hala Widowiskowo-Sportowa w Katowicach (Voivodeship Sport and Show Arena in Katowice), under which it is known in the Polish technical/architectural literature, and under which it formally functioned until 1997. Aside from the main dome, the complex includes a gym, an ice rink, a hotel and three large car parks. It was the largest indoor venue of its kind in Poland until it was surpassed by Kraków Arena in 2014. It hosts many important cultural and business events. Music concerts are especially common non-sport events. Spodek can hold 11,500 people, although this number is in practice limited to 10,000 or even 8,000 due to stage set-ups obscuring the view. Its Polish name refers to a flying saucer (its shape resembles a UFO). Spodek is a major contribution to the cultural significance of Katowice in Poland, especially for the younger generations. It has also been used as an unofficial logo for the city on posters promoting redevelopment in Katowice. Spodek is home to HC GKS Katowice ice hockey club in the winter months. It has played host to many up-and-coming bands, such as Chumbawamba in 1997, as well as dozens of world-famous bands. There are also held music festivals such as Rawa Blues Festival, Metalmania and Odjazdy. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants The submissions for the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 started on September 28, 2015. 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' (Coming soon) *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Semi-Final 2' (Coming soon) *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Finalists' The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony (Coming soon) Other countries * — On September 28, 2015 it was announced that Iceland's participation in the 41st contest is uncertain. RÚV, the national television, will make its decision on their participation soon. * — On October 2, 2015 RTCG, the national television of Montenegro, announced that the country will not be in the 41st edition, due to lack of interest. * — On September 28, 2015 it was announced that Romania's participation in the 41st contest is uncertain. A formal decision, from TVR, on whether they will compete in 41 or if they will withdraw has not been announced yet. Official Album Own Eurovision Song Contest: Karowice 41 is the official compilation album of the 41st Contest, put together by the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The album will feature all songs that will enter in the 41st contest, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions